geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Become Jehovah's Friend Lost Episode 666
Have you ever seen or heard of those Jehovah Witness cartoons? You know, "Become Jehovah's Friend"? Well, they are practically a series of computer animated kids episodes involving the adventures of these two Jehovah Witness kids called "Caleb and Sophia". I thought to myself that the episodes are stupid, and intolerable, like the one about the wizard toy or the one that compares homosexuality to bringing a bomb on a plane. I've seen this video and I am deeply horrified by the brainwashed material that the Watchtower is giving to their kids. But then I found the most horrifying episode of all. My parents went over to a party that night while I stayed home all by myself. They are luckily not Jehovah Witnesses and they think that cartoon was stupid and intolerable as well. While I was browsing YouTube, I came across a new video. It had this one thumbnail with two kids from that cartoon on a black background. I was very curious and wanted to see what it was, so I clicked on the video to watch it. The video starts off with a title card that says "Lesson 666: Shunning and Armageddon". Lesson 666? Okay, that seems morbid, but who cares? The video started out with Caleb and Sophia in the living room. Caleb was playing some violent video games while Sophia was wearing clothes. It was only shorts and a tank top, nothing too risky. Their mom and dad showed up and were shocked. "May we have a word with you two?" Mom said. "Caleb, Jehovah hates those Role-Playing Games." Mom said in anger. "Sophia, you look like a slut. That makes Jehovah very sad" Dad said to Sophia. I was shocked at the language that the father said in the video. Calling your own daughter a slut? That is just stupid. "We don't want to be Jehovah Witnesses anymore." Caleb said "We've learned that it's a dangerous cult on TV and the Internet." he said in fear. Caleb's dad slapped him in the face "How dare you insult Jehovah! That's it! You are not my son anymore!" he said. Mom was furious too. "It's time that you are shunned from this household. That means Jehovah hates you now and your parents and friends won't ever love you ever again." mom said. Caleb and Sophia were kicked out of the house at 8PM. "Yes!" Caleb said. "Now we can get presents on Birthdays and Christmas, we can donate blood, we can help people in need, and I can even play with Sparlock again." But then, all of a sudden, Their eyes turned black. And we're talking 50-100% black. They had very evil eyes. Then in the episode, I saw fireballs destroying cities. It was horrifying to see an event like this. Caleb and Sophia were running from the fireballs, but they were struck by them. They slowly burned and burned and it was very horrifying. They burned into skeletons and then ashes. It was like being cremated from an Atomic Bomb. The episode suddenly ends with a black screen and text that says this: "Don't leave us, we are the Truth, we are of Jehovah" After the video was over, I started to feel dizzy and throw up a large amount of blood. It was a horrifying video and I had no choice but to share it with the entire world. So I linked it on many forums, they all keep on saying that they cannot watch the video. And because of that, I checked the link and it said that it was removed due to a copyright claim by the Watchtower. It was never seen ever again. Rumor has it that the creator of the animation went to jail for murder. If you find this episode on YouTube or anywhere else, don't ever watch it. It had been removed and forgotten for one reason. Category:Lost Episodes Category:We need comments! Category:COMMENT NOW! Category:Please comment! Category:Comment right now! Or you're Fired! Category:666 Category:Death Category:YouTube Category:Lost Videos Category:Videos